Kuroshitsuji - Eclipse
by lunxrmxku
Summary: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, please support the original release.


Eclipse quietly stared at her hands, the moonlight glistening against the pages of her book. She sighed faintly, silently gazing at the words. She had only nine souls to reap. She closed the book gently, slipping it under her arm. Eclipse listened to the dreary silence for a moment, the wintry breeze sending a chill down her spine. She preferred to work at nighttime, when it was more calm. She stepped swiftly onto the ledge of the roof, pushing her glasses upwards into a better position. As she let herself fall towards the ground, Eclipse held onto her scythe tightly. She landed without a sound, her movements silenced by the howling of the wind. The buildings around her seemed empty, almost hollow. It was completely dark, other than the stars shimmering dimly in the charcoal sky.

Eclipse walked briskly along the streets, her footsteps inaudible. She finally slowed down as she neared an abandoned house, the broken windows dark. The door was broken, hanging limply against the frame. Eclipse slipped inside, her expression cold. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, before she spotted the silhouette on the ground. She set the book down onto the floor, and approached the human. His name was Oliver, a man who had just recently become bankrupt. Eclipse stared at her hands, exhaling. Oliver had been hiding here for months, with nowhere else to go. She glanced at his limp body, tilting her head slightly. He had starved to death, his frail hands limply clutching his stomach. Eclipse raised her scythe above his chest, the silvery blade glinting in the blackness.

His eyes rolled into the back of his skull, as the scythe pierced his skin. Eclipse waited until the blade hit the floor, before pulling it out once more. Dark blood rushed from the wound, as his Cinematic Record began to unravel. Eclipse had no interest in watching it, he didn't deserve to live. She coldly cut through the Cinematic Record, putting an end to his struggle. He went completely still, his soul successfully reaped. Eclipse stared at the corpse, before quietly turning. She slid the book into her arms, and slipped outside. The moon was still shining down onto her figure, as she stepped onto the road. Eclipse exhaled, her eyes dull. She was tired, but continued onwards. As she walked, Eclipse noticed the sound of soft footsteps coming from behind. She stopped walking, lowering her head.

Eclipse stared at the ground, a lock of hair twirling onto her cheek. "Hello." A voice echoed from the darkness, as she slowly raised her head. "Hi." She softly replied, her voice quiet. Eclipse stood up still, as the figure came into her vision. "My name is Sebastian." He said, bowing politely. She dipped her head in response, slightly confused. "I'm Eclipse." Her voice was tense, but she tried not to show it. Sebastian's eyes seemed to glow in the inky blackness, as Eclipse swept her gaze over him. She tilted her head slightly, and Sebastian stood up straighter. "I have something to ask of you." His voice was calm, and somehow graceful. Something seemed off, though. Behind his mask of serenity, Sebastian looked to be in a hurry. "Okay." She nodded once, gazing at him.

"My master has been wounded." Sebastian began to explain as they walked onwards. "He told me to get a doctor, for I know very little about human medicine." Eclipse had already guessed that he was a demon, so this didn't startle her. "I see." She answered, pushing her glasses up slowly. "I believe that he is dying." Sebastian looked pained to say that, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You want me to help." She blinked, her eyes glistening. "Yes." Sebastian replied, his mouth twisted into a frown. "Very well." She dipped her head, as Sebastian exhaled. "Thank you." He said under his breath, mostly to himself. They continued on, the stars still glittering faintly in the empty sky. Eclipse slipped the book into her hands, opening it gently. "What is your master's name?" She asked him, softly.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian answered, as the streets began to break apart from one another. Eclipse found his name in her book, Ciel was supposed to be the fourth soul reaped tonight. "Ah, this one." She whispered under her breath, sighing. "Is he in there?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head. " Yes, the fourth." Eclipse exhaled, her eyes cold. Sebastian's footsteps were quick, as they began to enter a dusky forest. "The manor is close." Sebastian told Eclipse, his voice tight. "Grell desperately wanted to reap this soul." Eclipse noticed Sebastian wince. She guessed that he had met Grell Sutcliff before. "She was quite the shinigami." Sebastian mumbled, clearly disgusted by the name. They walked onwards in silence, until a black shadow came in view. "This is the manor." Sebastian looked up at the dark structure, walking quickly.

Eclipse followed behind him limply, wondering about the consequences. The manor was almost completely unlit, except for one pale light coming from a small window. They finally reached the door, and Sebastian revealed a silver key from his breast pocket. He slid it into the lock, and the door clicked. He swung it open, letting Eclipse step inside. He followed, letting the door fall back into place. Sebastian quietly locked it, before leading Eclipse up the stairway. Her footsteps were silent, almost like a feline. A door came into view at the end of the hallway, and Sebastian briskly approached it. Eclipse walked quickly as well, her scythe glistening. Sebastian knocked gently, and a dull voice answered. "Sebastian." That must be Ciel, for the voice sounded extremely weak. Sebastian opened the door, slipping inside.

Luna stepped inside as well, the door shutting behind her. Ciel looked up from his bed, his one uncovered eye cold. "Who is this?" He muttered, trying to stay conscious. "This is Eclipse, a reaper." Sebastian glanced at her, a glint of trust in his eyes. Eclipse bowed, as Ciel blinked slowly. "He was stabbed." Sebastian tensely mumbled to Eclipse, as she tilted her head. "By who?" She asked, as Ciel's hand fell from his stomach. Dark blood trickled through his white shirt, and onto the blankets. "It doesn't matter, I took care of him." Sebastian stared at Ciel's wound, his eyes narrowed. Eclipse bit her lip, exhaling. "Ciel?" She gazed at him, as he looked up at her. "Yes.." He breathed, his chest falling. "Please lay down." She took a couple of soft steps towards him, Sebastian stepping backwards. Ciel hesitantly let himself collapse onto his pillow, his eye dull.

Sebastian watched from a distance, his gaze focused on his young lord. Eclipse held her scythe carefully above Ciel's chest, staring coldly at him. He seemed to be gazing through her. Eclipse let the sharp blade penetrate Ciel, more blood beginning to stain the sheets. Ciel's eye closed slowly, as his Cinematic Record began to unwind. Eclipse needed a reason to let him escape death, so she mutely began to watch some of his story. She pushed her glasses into a more suitable position, lowering her scythe gently. The judgement took quite some time, before Eclipse could actually confirm Ciel Phantomhive as a valuable human being. Once she did so, his Cinematic Record returned to him. Ciel exhaled deeply, his eye opening slightly. He was weak, but he would heal in time.

Eclipse gazed at him, tilting her head. "Do you feel okay?" She asked, her voice hushed. His skin was a ghostly pale, he looked exhausted. "Yes, I just need to rest." He answered back, relaxing his muscles. Eclipse dipped her head, turning away mutely. Sebastian stared at Eclipse, as he took a small step forward. He bowed gracefully, his movements swift. "Thank you. I will be in your debt." He softly spoke, standing up straight once more. Eclipse dipped her head, ignoring the thoughts of consequence. "Your welcome. I should go." She looked down at her hands, and Sebastian nodded. "I'll show you out." He told her, approaching the doorway. "Thank you." Eclipse followed him, as he swung the door open. Sebastian let Luna step into the hallway, before quietly slipping out behind her.

They walked in silence, both of their footsteps mute. Eclipse pushed her glasses upwards, as they reached the exit. Sebastian unlocked the door, swiftly pushing it open. He held it in place for Eclipse, as she bowed. "Thank you." She quietly spoke, before turning away. She stepped out into the inky darkness, her eyes glistening. Sebastian dipped his head quickly, and let go of the door. It swung back into place, the lock clicking. Eclipse grasped her scythe carefully, her figure disappearing into the unlit night. She walked silently, listening to the sounds of the dusky forest. The leaves swayed above her like a chorus of whispers, and the ground was soft. Eclipse let out a wistful sigh, her eyes glittering. She wasn't in a hurry, so she took her time. She eventually left the willowy woodland, slowly approaching the vacant streets once more.


End file.
